Soch na sake
by arushi-nadia
Summary: someone shot ACP Pradyuman and a new ACP came . Mixture of mystery romance investigative . story dedicated to Kuki17. A new couple and sweet romance of all couples
thanx **Kuki17 , , anjali99 , ashmika kv shreya fan , duo's girl srija , kv's lover sunshine dareya and Ananaya bharadwaj** for your lovely reviews on Chup-chup ke . Though it ought to be a one shot I will add a chappy to it.

 _ **Kuki this story is truley dedicated to you . You know you are the most amazing person i met on ff . Love you ...**_

 _This story is like a cross over_

 **Chapter-1**

In a hospital all of CID officers are present outside operation theater crying and praying for the person inside the operation theater . Red bulb which was glowing outside operation theater was turned off . A doctor came outside . All ran to him

Dr. Salunkein- How is he ?

Doctor - He is fine now . We will shift him to normal ward then you can meet him when he gains consciousness.

All left a sigh of relief

Abhi (hugging the doctor)- Thank you so much Doc.

Doctor- Its my duty to save lives like you .

And Doctor went away from their . And in half an hour the person is shifted to normal ward . All stood outside his room so that they can meet him when he gains consciousness . The person gained consciousness after 2 hours and the nurse rushed out to call the doctor . Doctor came and checked the person and then came out

Doctor- Their is a bad news

Abhi (worriedly) - What what bad news doc

Doctor- Due to such critical injury at this age he needs a complete 2 months bed rest and then 1 month rest that is no duty for 3 months . OK.

Daya- WE will take care of it Doc

Doctor- Now you can go and see him

And all CID officers went to meet that person

Person- For God's sake you all came I was so much bored

Dr. Salunkein- Pradyuman just shut up . You know how much worried we all for you . These all were crying like hell .

ACP- Salunkein our duty needs this . When we get up everyday we don't know if we will see next morning or not . Today I am safe but tomorrow anything can happen to me. Tab tum sab aise hi rote rahoge kya . Bolo

Purvi - Sir ye sab aapki galti hai . Aapne hum sab ko ek pita ke tarah itna pyar diya koi bhi royega agar unke pita ko kuch chot pahunche .

Abhi- Han sir

All- Han sir

ACP- Sab ek side ho gaye aur mujhe akela chod diya . Acha ab main thik hun sab ghar jao kal bureau bhi jaana hai

Daya- Sir hum mein se koi aapke sath rahega

ACP- Nahi koi nahi rahega tum sab jao

Dr. Salunkein- Nahi mein rukunga

ACP- Nahi yaar Salunkein tu ghar jaa

Dr. Salunkein- Main yanhi ruk raha hun waise bhi humne kafi dino se beth kar baat nahi ki

Daya- Aur sir ab teen mahine no work

ACP- Nahi teen mahine chutti bi nahi milegi

Kavin- Sir wo sab hum dekh lenge aap aaram karo

ACP- Acha bhai thik hai

Abhi- Acha ab hum chaltein hai take care sir

And all left for their home .

 **At an unknown place**

Two persons one girl and one boy were talking

Girl- Vo zinda bach gaya

Boy- Shit maine thik nishana lagaya tha phir bhi pata nahi kaise bach gaya . PAr ek baat achi hoi ki vo 3 mahino ke liye bureau nahi jaa payega .

Girl- Ab kya kare

Boy- Main kuch karta hun tum jao

 **Next morning** all were present in bureau { all matlab Abhijeet , Dareya , Kavi , Ishyant , nikya , frddy , pankaj and **** } and were standing around center table and were discussing something

Abhi- Hamla kisne kia hoga . **** tum jaakar un cases ki file laana jismein ACP sir ne kisi mujrim ko pakda ho aur wo mujrim abhi abhi chuta ho

And she went from their

Abhi- Dushyant tum humein pura incident ache se batao

Dushyant- Sir kal subah jab hum bureau pohonche and he starts telling him the whole story

 **Flashback**

Dushyant and Kavin reached bureau and saw someone was already present their working on some file with full concentration . They went to her

Dushyant and Kavin- Good morning

Girl- Good morning Sir (the girl who was sent by Abhi to take the file)

Kavin- Tum aaj itni jaldi

Girl- Sir kyun main itni jaldi nahi aa sakti ya phir aap kisi aur ko expect kar rahe the

Kavin (unintentionally)- Are Purvi to kuch bhi ho jae time pe hi aati hai na time se pehle na late (dreamily) ye baat usme bohot achi hai

Dushyant- Usme aur kaun kaun si baatein acchi hai

Kavin (dreamily) - Vo bohot sunder hai caring hai dil ki acchi hai kabhi kabhi bilkul bachi ban jati hai aur kabhi kabhi aise ki usse jaada mature koi aur hai hi nahi .

Girl- Sir aap use bata kyun nahi dete ki aap usse kitna pyar kartein hain

Dushyant- Ye batane to jaata hai par har baar iski bolti band ho jati hai

Kavin - Han

Girl -(to Dushyant) Sir jaise aapki Ishu ke samne hoti hain (Dushyant blushed) (to Kavin) Sir aap usse kitna pyar karte hain

Kavin (dreamily) - Apni jaan se bhi zyada

ACP entered- Kya jaan se zyada

Kavin coming into reality with Dushyant and Girl - Good morning sir .

ACP- Good morning . Acha Kavin Kya jaan se zyada

Dushyant- Sir pyar

ACP- Pyar ?

Kavin (stammering) - Sir vo Ye puch rahi thi ki main Dushyant se kitna pyar karta hun

Dushyant (doing drama) - Kavin Tu mujhse jaan se zyada pyar karta hai

Kavin (acting) - Tu to mera best friend for life hai tujhse jaan se zyada pyar hi karunga na (in mind) kabhi-kabhi man karta hai ki do thappad lagaun

ACP- Mujhe laga ki tum Purvi ke baare main bol rahe the

Trio was shocked on his statement . Just then bureau's phone rang and a dead body was reported to be found on the outskirts of Mumbai city on a lonely road and the 4 of them went to the crime scene

 **On crime scene:-**

They reached at crime scene and found nobody there except a dead body .

Kavin- Sir Accident case lagta hai

ACP- Acha zara dekho koi identity milti hai tab tak main aur Dushyant aas paas dekhte hain

And the girl and Kavin searched his pockets but found nothing and ACP was searching on the right side and Dushyant on left side. ACP was almost 10m distance from the body suddenly to their utmost surprise a biker came wearing jeans , black jacket on black CBR (sorry don't know much about bikes ) and shot ACP on his heart . The trio were totally shocked and the biker started his bike and went away . Trio moved to ACP and went to hospital .

Flashback ends

Abhi- Acha to tumne uska no. dekha

Kavin- Bike pe koi no. nahi tha

Daya- Us lash ka kuch pata chala

Purvi- Sir vo lash kisi murdaghar se chura kar wahan rakhi gai thi . Morge main pata kiya kisi ko nahi pata ki kaun legaya aur kaise . Na koi recording na koi sabut.

"It was a perfectly executed plan to kill ACP Pradyuman" said a voice from the door .

A handsome man in cream colored shirt with first button open and shirt sleeves folded with dark blue jeans said coming in .

Abhi- Aapki tareef

Person- ACP Arjun Rawte ACP of Mumbai CID for next three months transfered from ETF

Abhi- Welcome to CID sir

Arjun- Don't call me Sir call me by my name and it's for all . Nice to meet you all

And all were introduced to Arjun .

Suddenly that girl returned with pile of files which covered her face and restricted her vision too . She stumbled upon chairs and the files in her hand fell down . Arjun who was standing near to the chair held her by shoulders and prevented her from falling . They both were lost in each other's eyes for a second and then he made her stand properly .

Girl- Thanx sir

Arjun- Tum aaj bhi dekh ke nahi chal sakti

Girl- Mere haath mein files thi jiski wajah se kuch nahi dikh raha tha Sir

Arjun- Miss Riya now pick up all the files

Riya started picking up the files . Pankaj who was nearby moved to help her

Arjun- Pankaj Riya wo khud kar legi aur galti bhi to uski hi thi she have to make up for her mistake herself

Everyone was shocked on his sudden change of behavior . On one side he asked all to not call him sir while he did not stopped Riya when he call him sir .And moreover he stopped Pankaj to not help her .

Riya picked up all the files and kept them on center table .

Riya (to Abhi)- Sir ye rahi wo sari files

Arjun- Ye kaunse cases ki files hai

Abhi- Un saare cases ki jismein ACP sir ne mujrim ko pakda ho aur wo mujrim abhi abhi riha hua ho (to Riya) kitne mujrim hai aise

Riya- Sir 10 mujrim aise hain

Abhi- Bari bari se jaake in se puchte hain

Arjun- Isse kuch nahi milega kya pata kisi mujrim ke parivarwale ne ACP sir pe goli chalai ho

Abhi- Han ye bhi to ho sakta hai

Daya- Aakhri sahara bhi gaya

Shreya ab kaise dunde us aadmi ko

Riya- Agar us bullet se kuch pata chale jo ACP sir ko lagi thi

Abhi- Han ho sakta hai . Tarika ji ne bullet se kuch na kuch pata laga hi liya hoga

Arjun- Tarika ji kaun hai ?

Ishita- Arjun Dr. Tarika humari forensic expert hai

Arjun- Forensic lab chale main bhi Forensic experts se mil lun

Abhi- Han han chalte hain

Arjun- Miss Riya ye files aap store room me rakh dijiye wo bhi bina kisi ki help ke

And Riya took the files and moved out while murmuring to herself

Riya- Patani samajhte kya hai apne aap ko . Kis khadus se pyar kar baiti main bhi . Hun .

And Arjun stood their smiling at her retreating figure .

Abhi- Chalein Arjun

Arjun- Han han chalo

And Abhi and Arjun moved to Forensic lab

 **A/n** :- guys please please please review

last time i got only 7 reviews that disheartened me a lot

please please review at least


End file.
